The Sheriff's Ball
by Karren
Summary: A Story came from the Eric Clapton song Wonderful Tonight. GS..Please review.


The Sheriffs Ball

By Karren

"I've got an answer to your problem Sara", Grissom told the fumeing woman sitting in his office. "You do"? she asked, " well lay it on me Bugman, cause I dont see a way out of this". "Ok" Grissom said as he took a gasp of air and told Sara his plan. "since this party is a few weeks away you buy all the stuff you need, or gather it all if you have already bought it,and bring it into work with you" Sara suddenly interrupted him, "GRISSOM!!" she puffed "have you forgotten where we work? I dont want to go around this formal party smelling like death". Grissom shut his eyes and exhaled "Sara,plaease let me finish".Grissom continued "you bring your stuff in your car and LEAVE IT THERE,then after shift is over you can put it in my car,or follow me and place it in my spare bedroom". Sara's eyes widen at the thought of his gesture of coming to his house. "Grissom, what your saying is bring it all with me a few days before,follow you to your house,put it in your room,and when its time for the party I could just get ready there with you"?

"Exactly". "Well that does solve my problem, it was gonna take me an hour and a half to make it to the party, now at your house I can use that time to get ready,and then the party will only be 30 mins away". she happily bounced, "Thanks Griss for this and your sure its ok"? "Positive,and I'll even throw in a breakfast for the troubles" Grissom said. On that with a smile and a shake of the head she left to go to her assignment.

A week or so later Grissom thought if Sara didnt have a date yet wonder since she'd be at his house if she would agree just to go with him. "Well it's just plain pratical, save on money and gas why not go in one car" he explained to her as they drove to a scene. Sara agreed to his kinda asking her out. The days where getting shorter until a few days arrived that Sara found herself following her boss to his house with all the stuff she was to have to get ready for the Sheriffs Ball.

Grissom helped her carry her stuff in as he told her the empty bed room down the hall was where she could sit her things up. About five minues later Sara returned to the kitchen where she watched Grissom taking things out of various cabinets. "What are you doing"? she asked " I believe I remember offering you a breakfast" he exclaimed " Yes,but i thought that meant in the diner or somewhere not homemade." Sara answered. "So Sidle don't think I can cook"? he asked "Well,I...um...I I dont really know what i thought." Sara said, "well pull up a chair,coffee will be done in a few , and watch me make magic". Grissom told her as she sat at ther bar. Sara liked this playful side of Grissom,it was a little perplexing but none the less it was fun to watch him joke around and not a bad view either she might add, watching him scramble eggs.

"So", he startled her out of her trance, "what kept you smiling and in a far away place while I talked about the recent case we just finished?" She blushed in embarrassment, not realizing he had spoken a word to her. "Oh um nothing must have been daydreaming..{about you} but she didnt say the last part. "WOW!, Griss this looks great" as she took a bite "and Mmmm great too". Grissom smiled as she ate a peice of toast and chuckled as some butter clung to the side of her mouth. Grissom took his napkin and gently wiped the spot of butter off Sara's mouth as his eyes cought hers and they both just looked at each other. She was a very beautiful woman he thought to himself as she placed some hair behind her ear and quietly said Thank You. In Sara's mind all the bells and whistles were sounding and she felt all tingley inside,if she didn't look away now she felt she do something that she'd regret.

After some more coffee Grissom led Sara to the door, "Thank you Griss for everything this morning" Sara said as she looked at him. "your quite welcome Miss. Sidel,and now I think a good sleep will do us good" he said as the door opened to reveal the sun coming up. They both paused for an awkward moment and stared at each other, both minds saying things that wanted to be heared but would not pass between their lips "umm see you at work tonight" she said as she started down the walk to her car, as Grissom waved and watched her leave. Her scent was still lingering in the air as he closed the door and headed to his bedroom. As he laid down to fall asleep his mind filled with pictures of Sara, how he wished he could just hug her and maybe kiss her, but he knew as well he was her supervisor and fraternizing was just off limits. He also thought he noticed the same thoughts crossing her mind and in her eyes as well, but knew they could never act on them.

It finally came to the night of the Ball,Sara pulled up in front of Grissom's home and walked up the walk to his door,she pressed the door bell and Grissom came and opened the door, "Sara come on in I was waiting on you." he told her. "Ok by my calculations we have about two hours till show time,so would you like a drink before we start to get ready"? he asked her. Sara thought a moment and shook her head and Grissom came back into the room with two glasses of scoth and ice, "Thank you" sara told him". "Griss do you care if I take a shower"? she asked ,"sure go ahead" he told her as she went down the hall into the room she would be using.Grissom went into his room and listened to the water turn on,he lay back on his bed and tried despertly not to think of Sara in the next room in his shower.

About five minutes went by and Grissom heard a knock on his bedroom door,"showers free" she called. He opened his door to see a turban headed Sara in a purple silky bathrobe, "I'll be in the room getting ready." she said "Okay" he told her as he closed the bathroom door.Sara opened the door, slipped in the room, slipped off her robe, and pulled her dress out of the garment bag. Sara rolled on her stockins and stood up at the full lenghth mirror,she unzipped the back of her dress,slipped her legs in, and pulled it up onto her shoulders. She heard Grissom open the bathroom door and quickly heard his bedroom door shut.

Gil Grissom came out of his room in his tux and headed towards Sara's room.As he was at her door he noticed it was opened half way and he could see her, he stood for a couple of moments watching her my she was beautiful. Grissom looked at his watch, it was late in the evening and Sara was looking in the mirror looking like she was wondering what to wear,she looked like she was finally satisfied with her dress as she seated herself,she puts on her makeup,brushes her long brown hair. Sara finally catches Grissom standing at the door and she stand up and says to him, "Do I look alright", I come up to her and say "Sara you look wonderful tonight". She blushed a deep red and she told him "you look mighty fine your self "as he escorted her out to the car

They got to the party,and walk in everyone was there everyone turned to see them walk by. Grissom knows they are looking at this beautiful lady that's walking around with me. Sara begins to feel a little awkward and she turns and asks me, "do you feel alright?" and I shake my head and say to her "yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

Grissom looks at Sara while she meets and greets some detectives on our way to the center of the room and he thinks to himself " I feel wonderful ,because I can see the love light up in your eyes,and I wonder of it all,that you don't realize Sara how much I love you".

Cathrine, Nick, Brass, Warrick,and Greg all dressed to the nines are all seated at the tables and can't understand why everyone is acting like the queen herself just walked in. Cathrine had to know so she stopped a lab tech and asked "what's got everyones attention"? she responded by telling her that Mr. Gil Grissom just walked in, Cathrine said "yea,so what its just Grissom". She procedded to tell her that he has a very stunning woman on his arm. Cathrine's mouth fell to the floor and went to the table and told the gang what she was told. "What will this night be like when Sara arrives and Griss has his date here"? Nick asked. "Well lets just sit back and watch the fireworks", Cathrine said. "Here he comes guys,lets see this date",Warrick said.

The crowed parted and Griss and Sara walked up. There was a collective gasp from all the CSI's as they saw who it was on Grissoms arm.Sara stood there in a solid black evening dress,with a split up to her thigh accented with sequins on each side of the split. "SARA!! WOW you look wonderful", they all said. She looked at them all and then back to Grissom "yeah I've been told that",she smiled.They took their seats and ordered a round of drinks. Everyone noticed how Grissom couldn't take his eyes off Sara and who could blame him she looked great.

After several hours of dancing,dinner,and conversations the lights and noise were getting to him.He remembered he gave Sara one of his migrain medications and asked her if she would give it to him. Sara fished inside of her hand bag and retrived the pill. "Sara"? he said as she squinted in her direction, "yes Griss" she responded. "I think its time to go home now,I've got an aching head" he told her. "Ok Griss, we will go" she told him. He handed her the car keys and when she got him home she helped him to bed. Sara looking down on him in his medicated state and leaned down to softly kissed him on the forehead and Grissom looked up and spoke to her as she turned out the light," my darling you were wonderful tonight". Sara walked to the door to go out as she turned and thought "did I hear what i thought I heared? did he call me his darling"? "nah" she said "he's medicated he don't know what he's saying". Sara opened the door and looked back at him as she walked out he called out "Sara?" "Yes Griss I'm here." "Sara my darling,you were wonderful tonight". Sara walked back over to him as he reached up and drew her near and kissed her softly. "Would you stay with me Sara"? "Yes Grissom I'll stay with you" as she layed next to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

Wonderful Tonight

Eric Clapton

It's late in the evening,

She's wondering what clothes to wear,

She puts on her makeup,

She brushes her long brown hair,

And then she asks me,

Do I look alright?

And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight.

We go to a party,

And everyone turns to see,

This beautiful lady,

That's walking around with me,

And the she asks me,

Do you feel alright?

And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight.

I feel wonderful,

Because I see the love shining in your eyes,

And the wonder of it all,

Is that you just don't realize,

How much I love you.

It's time to go home now,

And i've got an aching head,

So I give her the car keys,

She helps me to bed,

And then I tell her,

As I turn out the light,

I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight,

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight.


End file.
